Forbidden Love:Draco and Amelia's Story
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: Two cousins slowly fall in love, but how will their families react to this? It isn't easy being in love...especially if that love is forbidden. Rating may Change.
1. Chapter 1

**my first harry potter story...so i hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy wasn't the type to pay attention to which girls he'd shagged the night before, or whatever the time for that matter. It only mattered on how good they looked or what reputation they had in the bed.

He'd been taking..._breaks_ as you would call it, from such activities since what with the war and all, so there really wasn't time to _release _himself from all the stress.

Voldemort had gone out with his followers to plan on where they would attack and kill more Muggles, or Mudbloods so Narcissa decided to have a family reunion. Lucius and Draco just stared at her as if she'd been possessed. Family Reunion. Had this woman gone mad?

_What will a family reunion do while we're in these times?_ Draco wanted to ask but luckily Lucius did it for him.

''Lucius think about it.'' Narcissa pleaded. ''When was the last time you saw the whole family, _together_?''

''I frankly don't care.'' Lucius chuckled. Draco followed but was silenced by his father's glare.

Narcissa looked ruffled. ''Well _I _frankly don't care if you don't want to have it. It _will be_ done whether you like it or not. Naya!''

Narcissa's house elf appeared beside her mistress ready to take orders.

''Naya please make invitations to all members of the Malfoy family...except Bellatrix, she probably has too much on her hands to come.'' Narcissa frowned at the thought of her sister. Everyone knew they had anything but a close relationship.

Naya scribbled down all this info and nodded, waiting for Narcissa to continue.

''Also, make sure the cooks prepare the finest foods they could muster, I want this reunion to be remembered for a long time. Come Naya, we have much to do.'' And with that they left Lucius and Draco alone.

Awkward.

''Well I might as well go to my office now, I need some time to myself before _they _come.'' Lucius said grumpily before leaving Draco alone.

Now the question was, what the bloody hell was he supposed to do for another 6 hours before his family came?

A silver owl swooped into the room and landed on Draco's arm. He recognized it immediately. This was Pansy's owl.

_Dear Draco,_

_I miss you ever so much. I miss your cuddles and the fantastic shags we'd have...would you care to come to my house for an hour's worth? :)_

_Love,_

_Pansy_

Draco wasn't exactly in the mood to shag anyone but he figured his _break _was up. With a grin he threw on some clothes and headed to her house.

* * *

Draco turned to look at the girl he'd shagged for the past five hours. This wasn't the longest they'd shagged, their record was at least nine hours straight but it sure took the energy out of them.

Pansy was sleeping next to him, her hair disheveled and Draco's ejaculation surrounding her. Draco reached to move a strand of hair away from her face when she stirred. She yawned and opened her eyes, grinning at Draco. He grinned back, but he was tired. Pansy on the other hand thought he wanted more.

She positioned herself on top of him and grabbed his dick with her hands. Draco was surprised at the action because he was tired and wasn't in the mood for any more sex. She didn't get the point and started sucking him, which hurt him rather than gave him pleasure. She wouldn't stop so he threw her off him. She was surprised and didn't like this.

''But Draco!'' She scrambled to his side. ''Don't you like being pleasured?'' She purred.

''Not with you. I'd rather see Neville naked any day than stay here with you.'' He put his clothes on and left her house.

Of course he didn't know why he said that, his brain must have been fried during their intercourse and there was permanent damage. As he approached his house and saw all the party decorations and carriages out front he knew the gathering had already started and his mother would be furious with him. He sighed and went in.

The amount of people in and outside the house surprised him(a lot of surprises today isn't there?) and freaked him out at the same time. Since when where there so many Malfoys in his family? There must have been at least 3000 or so, counting from the heads.

Narcissa spotted him and waved him over. She and Lucius were standing with a couple who looked vaguely familiar to him but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

''Draco how nice of you to finally join us!'' Exclaimed his mother. ''You remember your Aunt Hilary and Uncle Onyx yes?''

That rung the bell. He hadn't seen those two since he was a baby. And he had a pretty good memory of what it was like when he was a baby. He also recalled them having a daughter...Jezebel was it..?

''Sorry I didn't follow you!'' A girl said, running up to them. ''I was busy trying to get Cadmus out of my hair.''

''Amelia! Ah there you are. We'll take care of Cadmus later.'' Hilary's eyes twinkled with amusement. Draco had always wondered what it was like to have her for a mother. She was so outgoing, but not in a stiff way like his own mother.

''Amelia remember your Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius?'' Onyx asked. ''Surely you remember Draco as well.'' Draco thought his parents having the words 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' in front of their named seemed a bit...weird..

''Of course!'' Amelia responded. She gave them both hugs, and Lucius looked quite uncomfortable for he hadn't received one in ever so long.

''Draco.'' Amelia punched him playfully, which raised the eyebrows of his parents but made his aunt and uncle laugh.

''Oh Amelia you musn't punch people when you greet them, especially after not seeing them for a long time.'' Her father reprimanded.

''It's alright.'' Draco answered. ''We always used to do this.''

Amelia smirked.

They used to be best friends actually, before Blaise came along. Amelia would always be brought over to Draco's house and they'd play all day until she'd have to leave. Then that would be an ever lasting task to pry them off of each other. They'd stopped coming when Voldemort rose to power and it became to dangerous for them to meet anymore. It was one of the main reasons why Draco became such a cold hearted fellow.

But looking at her now in her dainty coat and elaborate dress, Draco felt the hardness in his heart going away. The little girl with the big round eyes blossomed into a, dare he say it, _sexy _woman. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that way since they were cousins but he couldn't help it. She still kept her curly hair, which was the same color as Draco's except a shade darker. She had his same gray eyes, but unlike his stormy ones they were bright and cheerful, if gray could ever _be _bright and cheerful. From how he could see it she had graceful curves and he longed to touch her and wrap her in his arms...gently kiss her and squeeze her..

_What the bloody hell_. Draco thought out loud. Everyone looked at him. He blushed crimson.

''Is there something wrong Draco?'' Amelia thought, touching his arm. All the adults smirked at this gesture.

Amelia was oblivious. ''What?''

''Oh nothing dear.'' Her mother smiled. ''Nothing at all.''


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Amelia had the time of their lives for the first times in many years that night. They caught up with each on other on how their lives were going; Amelia sympathized on how Draco was forced to be a Death Eater against his will and he sympathized on her on how she was struggling in the muggle schools and how she could leave it all together.

''Have your parents thought about sending you to Hogwarts?'' Draco asked.

''Yeah but they want me to go to 'muggle schools' to have experience with the muggles there.'' Amelia rolled her eyes.

''...That...makes no sense at all...'' Draco said, greatly confused.

''I know.'' Amelia laughed. ''But parents don't make any sense to begin with so why should they start making sense now.''

Amelia sighed. ''I _really _want to go to Hogwarts. I'm tired of my parents bragging on how much fun they had there but I can't experience any of it.''

Draco wasn't happy now. He hated seeing that beautiful face scrunched up into a frown. What could he do to help her?

Nothing.

He couldn't do a thing without getting in trouble. Amelia was the same age as him, 16, so why couldn't she have an opinion, a voice?

''Stay here, I'll be right back.'' Draco said, getting up.

''Where are you going?'' Draco chuckled at her curiosity.

''It's a surprise.'' He smiled.

She smiled back. ''Well it better be worth the wait.''

Draco asked random family members-most of which he _did not know_- if any of them saw where his parents and uncle and aunt were. None of them knew. _Probably getting drunk on firewhisky no doubt._ He thought.

Just as he was about to give up and go back to Amelia, there he saw his parents out on one of the balconies laughing up a storm. Huh. _Lucius _was _smiling_. How _odd_...

He walked up to them and Narcissa looked at him happily. ''Draco! Come to join the conversation?''

Draco smiled but shook his head. ''I've come to ask Aunt Hilary and Uncle Onyx something.''

They look surprised but nodded. ''Yes, what's up Draco?''

Draco chuckled. ''It's about Amelia.''

Everyone just looked plain confused now.

''Yes what about her?'' Uncle Onyx said. ''Where is she anyways?''

''She's back under the canopy. Anyways it's about her going to Hogwarts.''

The laughing ceased a bit. ''Draco whatever business Onyx and his family has stays between them, _you do not intervene._'' Lucius glared at him.

''No, no let the boy go on.'' Draco loved how his uncle was a warm hearted fellow.

''Amelia told me she wanted to go to Hogwarts..but you wouldn't let her. I was just wondering why.''

''Hogwarts isn't as big as a school it was anyways.'' Lucius said. ''It's a good thing you didn't send her.''

_Look who's intervening now. _Draco thought.

''Well Draco, we must give you an answer.'' Hilary patted the spot between her and Narcissa. Draco squeezed in.

''Hogwarts is a fantastic school, and I'm sure Amelia told you we went there when we were teens yes?''

Draco nodded.

''Well Hogwarts isn't as safe as it once was. With the war and...He Who Must Not be Names around...plus with the things going on in Hogwarts, we just don't want her to get hurt.''

''But she said she hates the muggle school she goes to and she said she can't understand anything there.'' Draco reasoned.

''We know she isn't doing well but we don't know what else to do.''

''Hilary don't tell me you sent that child to a _muggle school._ I never heard the likes of a pureblood being sent to a place like _that._''

Hilary glared at her brother. ''As a matter of fact, _I DID._ Got a problem with it?''

''Now now we aren't here to fight.'' Narcissa said, knowing how the two would bicker for hours.

''Well love, don't you think we should send Amelia to Hogwarts? She should've gone ages ago and is probably behind in her wizard studies.'' Onyx said. Draco brightened.

Hilary sighed. ''I suppose we should.''

Draco was practically beaming rays of light now.

''Alright. Draco please be a messenger to Amelia and tell her our decision'' Hilary smiled.

Draco nodded, almost hugged his aunt but what would that do, besides embarrass him? He jumped and ran to Amelia.

''That boy is something else.'' Hilary laughed.

''He really does care about his cousin.'' Onyx nodded.

Narcissa smiled. ''That's my Draco.''

Amelia was bored to death and by the time Draco came back she was getting tired. ''So what's the surprise?''

''I talked to your parents and they said you could go to Hogwarts.'' Draco panted.

Amelia sat up straight. ''What did you just say?''

''You can...go...to Hog...Hogwarts.'' Draco fell onto the space beside her, his heart beating heavily.

Next thing he knew he was in a hug, Amelia tightly suffocating him. He didn't really know how to react to this, the last hug he got from anybody was from her back when they were about four or so.

''Draco thank you! I love you so much!'' Draco knew how to react to that.

He hugged her just as tightly and sat her on his lap. He stared into her eyes and softly kissed her forehead. He heard her voice hitch and he chuckled.

''Draco what are you doing...'' She whispered.

''Kissing you. What else?'' He chuckled.

''This looks so wrong...I have to go thank my parents!'' She exclaimed suddenly and jumped off his lap. He watched her run and then ran after her.

He made it just in time to see her nearly killing her parents from her abnormal hugs, and he just stood there watching.

Lucius turned to him and smiled, nodded to him, to Draco's disbelief. Probably the last time he was going to receive something like that from his father.

''Well did you thank Draco? He persuaded us.'' Onyx said.

''I can't thank him enough!'' Amelia said hugging Draco again. The scene was slightly awkward because their parents were right there and he wanted to kiss her again...which he of course couldn't do.

Amelia yawned. ''Looks like someone needs to sleep.'' Hilary waved to the others. ''We'll be upstairs!''

''You're staying with us?'' Draco said.

''At least until tomorrow morning. We want to leave before you know who gets back. Maybe you and Amelia could do a little more bonding.''

Draco grinned. Oh he hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

All the guests had left for their homes and all was still and quiet in the house. The reunion had been a big success to Narcissa but an even bigger one to Draco. He got to see his cousin, who he hadn't seen in years...what felt like centuries. Long centuries.

He was in his bed looking out the window at the moon, bright and shining with the stars. For some reason he thought of Amelia right then and there. Her face was in the moon and the stars were her twinkling eyes. It sounded kinda weird since her eyes were already in the moon, which was her face, so how could she have the stars for eyes then?

He had the strong urge to go to her room. He pushed away the thought but it kept coming back to him. So he got up and quietly made his way to her quarters.

The door slowly opened and he peeked in. She was asleep. He didn't want to disturb her, plus he'd see her in the morning so he backed away. Until he heard something that completely turned him on.

Amelia was moaning his name. _Moaning._ Draco looked back in. She was moving, but Draco couldn't see what she was doing.

He walked in and closed the door. Walking over to her bed he could see her more clearly now; the moonlight shown directly on her face. Her cheeks were red and her breathing was erratic. Her arms were moving under the sheets, doing something. Draco didn't think he'd be able to control himself when she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. They dipped back down under the sheets. Draco knew now what she was doing.

He gently lifted the sheets and gasped. Innocent Amelia was fingering herself and licking the juice that came off on her fingers. All the while moaning out Draco's name and wanting 'more' as he heard her whisper.

Draco did not care about family rules about how you can't date whomever is related to you. The girl was moaning his name for fucking Christ's sake.

When she brought her fingers back up to lick them Draco grabbed her arm and licked her juice clean. She tasted...she tasted nothing like any of the other girls he'd shagged. Don't get him wrong they tasted wonderful but nothing like Amelia. She had her own taste and he loved it. He wanted more. He dropped her arm and they went back to getting more juice. He stroked his dick to control the hardness forming.

She brought her arm back up and he licked her fingers again, moaning. He just couldn't get enough.

She stirred in her sleep, and Draco thought he'd get caught and this would be a disgrace to the family. Well it already was but no one knew about it yet.

She was in dreamland or wherever dreams are and she was enjoying herself immensely he could tell. She bucked a few times, groaning, and a smile started to form on her lips. Draco dared venture further and slipped a finger down into her panties. He wanted to feel how wet she was. The result was huge. She was sopping wet and Draco couldn't help but tease her lips as she slept. This resulted as a large moan from her and he prayed no one heard it. He continued teasing her till she grabbed his arm, still asleep, and thrust his finger into her. Her back arched and he just stood there, shocked.

''Mmm Draco I missed you so much...'' Amelia panted. He wondered how long she'd been having these dreams about him. Not that it bothered him it was just...when did she start liking him as he her?

Draco couldn't back down now. He was in the _zone_. He wanted to know what she felt like. So he wiggled his finger and she started to moan again. Either he'd have to stop or he'd have to find a way to shut her up.

So he kissed her.

On the lips.

_Man_ she tasted good.

She kissed back and soon they were making out. Strangely enough she was still asleep through all this. Draco would feel guilty in the morning but not now.

''Draco I want you so much...fuck..'' He'd never heard her curse before but she sounded _sexy_.

''Mmm...'' Was all he could say.

He felt her smile against his lips. He watched as her eyes slowly opened...

And it felt like time stopped right then and there.

They just stared at one another not knowing what to say, or do. It was so awkward and embarrassing, Draco wished this had never happened.

Amelia's face was so red she looked as red as Weasel's hair. She was a loss for words. Every time she opened her mouth to say something she closed it again.

Draco decided to be the first to move. He couldn't just stay here. He opened her legs wide, while looking down at her and removed his finger. Amelia just stared at his finger.

He got up and walked to her side of the bed and covered her with the sheets. ''Nothing ever happened.'' He whispered to her. She barely nodded and he left her room.

He'd never felt more disgraced in his life.

Draco couldn't bear to get up the next morning. He was still thinking about last night's events. He had disgraced his cousin and he didn't know what to do. He used her as an advantage and in the most disgusting way too. He felt like a rapist.

''Draco dear are you coming down to breakfast? You only have little time left to spend with Amelia.'' Narcissa said from outside his door.

''Yes.'' He had to face her and apologize. He couldn't just let her go home like this without an explanation.

He went down each step slowly. He paused before entering the dining room. Amelia was there but she wasn't eating anything. As soon as he opened the door she looked up and Draco swore he saw a tear fall. He felt guilty more than anything.

''Good morning Draco.'' Aunt Hilary smiled at him. He felt even more guilty because here were her parents and they knew nothing of what happened the night before.

He smiled weakly and took his place beside Amelia. She didn't do anything but stare out the window.

Draco did a friendly gesture and tried to grab her hand under the table but she kicked him instead. He winced. His poor hand.

''We will be leaving in an hour, and he who must not be named comes in two yes?'' Onyx said, chowing down on some bacon. Draco did not need that right then and there.

''Yes, precisely 10 o'clock. Are all your belongings packed?'' Narcissa asked.

''Yes. Amelia dear why aren't you eating anything? We have a long journey ahead of us. Eat!''

Amelia started to cry. Hilary rubbed her back. ''Amelia I didn't mean it in a harsh way! Calm down!''

She got up and ran out of the room. Everyone was dumbfounded.

''What do you suppose could've caused that outburst?'' Onyx asked.

''Probably from going to a _muggle school_.'' Lucius spat; everyone glared.

''I'll go after her.'' Draco said, glad for an excuse to leave. He needed to straighten things out between him and Amelia before she left.

''Amelia!'' Last he saw her she was running out the back door but he was in the open field now and saw nothing.

_She must be hiding in one of the trees._ He thought, and searched any nearby tree.

Sniffling from the great oak came to his attention and he squinted up to see if she was there.

Indeed she was. She was curled up in a ball and crying her heart out.

''Amelia! Amelia I'm sorry!'' Now Draco wanted to cry too. And there were few things that made him cry.

She just cried louder.

Draco jumped up into the tree and tore at the branches, trying to get to her. When he finally did he grabbed her arms and pushed them away from her face, forcing her to look at him.

''Amelia, dammit come to your senses!''

''Just leave me alone Draco! What are you going to do? Finger me? Eat me out? Fu-'' Draco cut her off with a kiss. She slapped him away.

''Don't do that!'' She spat angrily. ''Are you trying to get make us outcasts, cut off from the family?''

''No Amelia I'm trying to give you what you want!'' He yelled.

Amelia was confused. ''What _I _want? What could I possibly want?''

''I heard you moaning my name last night. I heard you mumbling things that I know were meant from me. Last night when I touched you...that way...I was giving you what you wanted.''

''Or were you giving yourself what you wanted.'' Amelia shouted. ''I've heard of how you'd make girls swoon and shag them senseless but I NEVER thought that was true. But what you...what you did to me...''

''You tasted wonderful.''

Her head snapped up and she slapped him again.

''Okay you really gotta stop doing that.''

''Don't you ever...EVER say that-''

''He cut her off with a kiss again. This time she didn't fight back. She sort of relaxed against him.

''Draco...I..we..''

''I know.'' He stared into her eyes.

''So what are we going to...''

''Take it all one step at a time.'' He told her. He put his hand on her crotch and started moving his fingers against the fabric of her jeans. She diligently moaned.

''Let me guide you..'' Draco zipped down her jeans and pulled down her underwear.

''Just trust me.'' He finished off before slipping a finger in.

He watched as her back arched and she moved closer to him.

''Draco...that feels..''

''Shh. Let me guide you. Plus we only have a small amount of time before they come looking for us.'' He smirked.

She smirked back.

He moved his finger in and out, every moan coming from her mouth turning him on and making him hard again.

She bucked against him and he felt like this was all a repeat from last night. ''Amelia...do you regret me..you know..''

''No.'' Amelia said. ''Even though I didn't know you were doing this to me in reality I still enjoyed it.''

Draco took his finger out and Amelia watched as he licked them. She inserted her own finger and finger fucked herself for a few seconds, and licked them while giving Draco a dangerous, seductive look.

He took this as an invitation and brought her closer to him. ''You sure you want to go down this path?''

She nodded and he lay her back down against the bark of the tree. Zipping down his own pants he positioned himself over her entrance, teasing her as his dick brushed against her tender lips. It was fun to him because she constantly begged him to just enter her but he would relent, continuing to tease her.

''Draco we don't have much time...just do it...please..'' She was close to tears now.

Draco wasn't going to give up this opportunity. He whispered a contraceptive charm and then lubricated, just in case her own juice wasn't enough.

He slowly pushed himself into her, carefully watcher her expressions so he would know whether he was hurting her or doing the opposite. She dug her nails into his shoulders but he'd had plenty of scars from other girls so one more wouldn't make a difference.

As soon as he was into her halfway he asked, ''Are you good so far?''

''You tell me.'' She whispered. Draco then started to fuck her, right there in the tree.

''Oh Draco...Draco...I'm going to...I'm going to..!'' Her orgasm was intense and they'd hadn't even gotten for as it had only been fifteen minutes.

''How do you feel?'' He asked her.

''A little tired, but pleasured. You're a pretty good fucker Draco Malfoy.'' She closed her eyes. He kissed her softly and brushed her hair out of her face. ''Ready for Round 2?''

Voices came from the other side of the field and they recognized them as their parents.

_Shit._

Draco estimated they were about five miles away so they had enough time to get their clothes on and not look suspicious.

2 miles away and Draco was helping Amelia zip up her jeans, which had decided just then and there to get stuck.

''Bloody jeans...''Amelia muttered. Their parents were right under their tree and with one final _zip! _They sighed with relief and Draco signaled their parents.

''Oh there you are!'' Hilary said, relief flooding her face. ''We've been looking everywhere for you! Is Amelia with you?''

Amelia's head peeked over the branches. ''Here I am!''

''Come dear we must leave right away! The train must have already left for us by now..''

Draco followed Amelia down the tree and the family walked back to the house.

''Draco help Amelia get her bags down. And hurry with it too please!'' Hilary ordered.

Upstairs in the guest room Draco and Amelia were saying their goodbye's. At least until they met each other at Hogwarts again.

''What can I say..this stay has surely been entertaining.'' Amelia said, blushing. Draco lifted her head up and kissed her nose.

''Say Amelia who's the old bloke before you that had a swig at your services?'' Draco teased. ''Must have been one lucky fellow.''

Amelia frowned. ''Yeah well...let's just say things didn't go well between us.''

Draco was about to ask why when Onyx's voice rose and echoed into the room.

''Well better not let Dad get too angry.'' Amelia said, smiling again.

Draco kissed her and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Hilary came storming up the stairs. They let go of each other and got scolded.

Downstairs everyone was giving good-bye hugs to each other and kisses, and just like that they had to go.

''Don't worry Draco you'll probably see Amelia on the next train to Hogwarts! See you soon!'' Hilary waved.

When his parents weren't looking, Amelia sent Draco an air kiss and he caught it. A bit cliché but this was Amelia so anything from her was good enough for him. He couldn't wait to go back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**even if i don't get more reviews i'm still enjoying writing this story :)**

* * *

It had been months since Amelia and Draco's little escapade and the two were still feeling flushed about it. They'd owl each other but it would be as if nothing ever happened between them. They just talked about regular, everyday things. Like Amelia's upcoming departure to Hogwarts and Draco's constant complaining of the ''Gryffindorks'' as he called them.

Amelia had just received a letter from Draco on how everyone at the school knew she was soon to be coming and he'd made sure they all treated her nicely. Blaise's sister was also going to come to the school so maybe she and her could be friends. Amelia smiled a little at the idea, she hadn't had a new friend in ever so long, at least one with magic in their blood. All her muggle friends never understood her ''odd ways'' but loved her nonetheless. She didn't understand half the things they did either but whenever she'd question them they'd just blankly stare at her.

Of course no one else except Aunt Narcissa knew of Amelia's muggle friends or else they'd have disowned her a long time ago. Lucius...Lucius would have just exploded. And since they were a family of Death Eaters(well, half of them anyways) they had to keep a watchful eye on Amelia's activities so the whole family wouldn't get in trouble because of her.

Amelia thought this whole war was simply retarded.

_Especially _the person who started it. Lord what's his puke filled face really got under her nerves. Whenever she tried to spend time with her father he would always poke his noseless face over to summon him for ''something important''. If Amelia's family hadn't had a reputation to uphold she might have had gone up to Lord Pukiness and punched him right in the slits on his face.

But that wasn't the point at the moment.

Her arrival to Hogwarts was only two days away and still so much had to be done. For one she had to charge all of her devices in order for the long train ride not to be one to possess her with sleep. Even though half of her muggle made items would need wifi to work she had music on all of them, and you didn't need wifi to play music if it's pre-loaded.

''Mum have you seen my Blackberry case!'' Amelia yelled, rummaging through her endless earphones.

''What would you need that thing for 'Lia? You'll be going to Hogwarts! You'll need to focus on your work not on your music.'' Hilary said, coming up the stairs.

''Yes but you _do _forget there's a long train ride yes?'' Amelia said, distracted.

Hilary smiled and pulled Amelia over to her bed. ''Now Amelia, when you get into Hogwarts make sure not to make too much of a commotion...we all know how hot-headed and dramatic you are.'' Amelia blushed.

''If the students there treat me fairly we'll have no problem.'' She grinned. ''But otherwise...''

''NO buts! You are to sit with Draco and Blaise and his sister at the Slytherin table and try and make new friends.''

''What makes you so sure I'll end up in Slytherin?''

Hilary rolled her eyes. ''Amelia, you know of-''

''Our family history blah blah blah we're the Malfoys we always end up in Slytherin yes I get it. But what if I was different?''

Hilary shook her. ''Don't you dare jinx us!''

Amelia laughed. ''It's really up the Sorting Hat, mum. It makes all the decisions.''

''And how do you know about the sorting hat so soon?''

''Draco told me in a letter.''

''So I see you and Draco have been communicating.'' Hilary said, slyly. Amelia almost punched her mother.

''Mom! Why do you make it sound like he and I are fraternizing!'' Amelia blushed.

''Oh lighten up you know I always talk this way. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes.'' Hilary laughed as she left the room. ''Amelia you are too much sometimes.''

Amelia smiled. _Then prepare yourself Hogwarts..._

* * *

Amelia awoke with a smile on her face. Today was the day! Today was the day she went to Hogwarts!

She hummed a small melody as she prepared herself for the day. She had to admit feeling a bit nervous because Draco said even with everyone ''respecting'' him there would be haters here and there. But she reassured herself that if they didn't have a reason to hate, then they should shut their bloody mouths and get on with their day.

''Amelia hurry up we must catch the train on time!'' Her mother called from down below. Putting the finishing touches on her hair(charms)and approving her reflection in the mirror she rushed down stairs with her ipod in hand. Hilary raised an eyebrow but after much pleading let Amelia keep it.

''But mind you if they steal it you'll be getting your own bloody new ipod. Got it?''

Amelia nodded.

Fifteen minutes later Amelia never thought she'd run into a wall and not get unconscious without a mark to prove it.

The nine and three quarters platform was crowded with parents and students, all wanting the same thing. To get away from their parents and live it up with wild parties/for their kids to leave their house and not come back till the summertime.

Amelia suddenly felt shy amongst all of these people. They'd been in Hogwarts longer than her and knew more magical things than she could possible ever know. It was only because of her scholarship from Beauxbutons(her mother had her connections) that she got in stating that she'd passed all her tests and was ready for 6th year. Of course that was half a lie, Amelia only knew half the things required to enter Hogwarts in 6th year. But she was sure _someone _would be able to tutor her.

She felt eyes bore into her back and she turned around to be stared down by a couple of Gryffindors. She didn't know why they were glaring at her like that but she glared back/ She wasn't even in the school and she was receiving shit from the students.

Strong arms wrapped her in a hug and she turned to see Draco's hair practically in her eye.

''GAH!'' She pushed him away rubbing her eye. He looked hurt.

''When was the last time you considered getting a freaking haircut?'' She asked him and he smirked. ''Feisty are we now? Wait till we get to Hogwarts.''

''On the outside she sneered but on the inside she smiled. ''Don't think about it that way Draco...I have a lot of work to do before I can do _anything _of the sort.''

''There you are!'' A tall, black boy came out of the crowd, dragging a girl who looked like him to his side. ''Draco next time you leave me stranded with Crabbe and Goyle I'll push you into the train tracks.''

Draco laughed. ''I'd love to see you try.''

''Wanna bet?'' The boy grunted but his laughed right after.

''Amelia this is Blaise. Blaise this is Amelia. Amelia this is Blaise's sister. Breyana. Beyana this is-''

''I think we've accomplished that.'' Amelia interrupted. ''Breyana right?''

Breyana nodded. ''Call me Brey.''

''Okay Brey. Would you like to get spiced up for the boys at Hogwarts?''

''Whoa whoa you didn't come to Hogwarts to be a slut.'' Draco's eyes clouded over. _Did he really think he owned her?..._

''Oh Draco m'dear, there's such things as getting dressed up for boys...who will never get a chance to date you.'' She smiled and pulled Brey with her. ''Come on! I think we can find a bathroom some place...''

Blaise turned towards Draco. ''If your cousin messes up my sister I will personally beat the snot outta you.''

''I'm gonna beat the snot outta _her _if she does anything crazy...'' Draco growled.

Blaise silently agreed.

* * *

Everyone was now on the train and they were heading to Hogwarts, saying final goodbyes to their parents before the train whooshed off into the valley. Then everyone went wild.

Out came the firewhiskey and butterbeer, as well as other alcoholic beverages.

''What the bloody hell is going on..'' Amelia muttered.

''It's called after vacation meltdown.'' Draco smirked. ''Everyone brings drinks and we all get drunk before we enter Hogwarts. It's kind of a tradition.''

''Some tradition..'' The train jolted a bit and Amelia was sent flying into Draco's arms.

She had apparently hit him gently in his manhood because he groaned loudly.

She didn't bother hushing him because everyone else was too drunk to notice and she liked it...

But she pushed herself away from him. ''Why?'' He asked. ''I was enjoying it...''

''Oh stop it! The last thing we need are rumors speculating on my first day.''

''Don't pretend like you didn't like it 'Lia.'' He brought her closer to him and brushed his lips over her ear. ''Don't pretend..'' He let her go just as Blaise came along and pushed them to the Slytherin compartment. Out of all houses Slytherin seemed to be the most drunk.

Someone handed Draco a firewhiskey and he gulped it down, smashing the bottle against the wall. Slytherins who heard howled and Amelia just watched on, not sure what to do.

It didn't take long for Draco to become drunk. He was going around slapping random girls' bottoms and smirking as they giggled like excited little girls. Exciting little _sluts _is more like it...

He made his way over to her, staggering a bit and fell on top of her. She gasped.

''Draco!'' She hissed. ''Get off me!''

''N-no..why...you drinking not?''

She rolled her eyes. She tried pushing him off but he was just too heavy. _Damned quidditch..._

He groaned as her movement brushed against him again. She was frustrated now. Whatever she did brought him pleasure, and that would be too scandalous with the fact that they were in sight of every damn Slytherin!

''Draco!'' A voice purred. ''Where are you my big bad _sex toy._''

Amelia quickly pushed him off her and went to sit back in the compartment. A girl appeared outside a few seconds later and grinned happily when she saw Draco on the floor.

''_There _you are! Come on...let's get some business finished before school starts.''

Grinning like an idiot, Draco stood up and followed the pug faced girl-Amelia's opinion anyways-to a compartment down the hall and shut the door.

_Ugh. And he expects me to make love to him after _that?

''That's your cousin right?'' Brey said, looking at Amelia through her eyelashes. ''Draco Malfoy?''

Amelia nodded. ''Hey Brey did anyone tell you you have really pretty eyes? Violet is a rare color..''

Brey blushed. ''Yeah. A few times but didn't think anyone else noticed. Thanks.''

Humping was heard from the other side of their compartment. Then moaning noises. Then sighs.

''My God if this is what Slytherins are like then I'm already mad about coming here.'' Amelia rolled her eyes as she too kout her ipod.

Brey's eyes widened. ''You have your ipod? Can I listen with you? My mum made me keep mine at home.'' Amelia nodded and Brey went to sit next to her.

''Oooh I love Starstruck, V Factory. Those guys are so hot.'' Brey said. Amelia grinned.

''Hey Brey I think we're gonna have a beautiful friendship.''

Brey grinned back.

A girl with blonde hair and black highlights barged in and started dancing wildly.

''What the fuck? Get outta here we don't need to see that!'' Amelia swore.

The girl glared before eying her up and down and smacked her lips hungrily. _What kind of school is this? _Amelia thought as the girl approached her.

''Daphne Greengrass at your service. I'm looking for a good shag..and since you're here and have an attitude, I suppose you need to be tamed?''

''Daphne get the _fuck _out of here.'' Blaise said, stepping into the compartment. ''Seriously get your drunk ass somewhere else.''

Daphne turned to Blaise. ''Hell to you too Blaise...wanna fuck while we still have time?''

Blaise pushed her out angrily. ''But Blaise!..-'' He slammed the door shut. He walked over to his sister and asked, ''Are you okay?''

She nodded, but Amelia knew she didn't get a single word since Daphne came since she was hogging her ipod.

''Amelia?''

Amelia was surprised that he cared for her but nodded. ''Thanks, yeah I'm okay. I she always like that?''

''When she's drunk yes but not when she's sober. She's okay except for the fact that she's gay...''

Amelia's eyes widened. ''Seriously?''

''Yep. Since you have...exquisite looks and taste she might come after you.'' Blaise said smirking. ''Then we'll all get a jolly good show!''

Amelis smacked him. But laughed. ''No thanks I'm perfectly straight.''

''We'll see about that...''

''What do you-''

''Attention students. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes. Please pack your belongings and get ready to get off the train.''

''Better drag Draco in here..'' Blaise muttered before stepping out again.

Amelia wrinkled her nose at the mention of Draco's name. She didn't want to see him after what he did. How disgusting. To make things worse Daphne walked past the compartment winking at Amelia.

This year was totally going to suck, and she knew it.

* * *

**I made this extra long (longer than usual) so I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

''Bloody hell.'' Draco muttered, holding his head up in despair. He had managed to drink at least nine bottles of firewhisky and shagged...what, five girls? Amelia hadn't been counting but Blaise certainly had. Draco was on the floor now on the bottom of their carriage as they went up to Hogwarts.

But Amelia wasn't paying attention to the moaning boy at her feet. She was looking out the carriage window at the tall towers of Hogwarts and at the many students who kept dangling their heads out their windows. If one of them fell Amelia would start laughing like someone told her Voldemort was gay.

Everyone got out while half the Slytherins _fell _out of their carriages. Amelia roled her eyes at their stupidity and decided to go on ahead of Draco, Blaise and Brey. But Brey saw her and caught up with her. ''Don't leave me with those two!'' She said. They hadn't even noticed the girls were gone.

''Let's explore a little.'' Amelia smirked. Suddenly someone grabbed her bum and she turned around to slap the person. Only the person was Daphne Greengrass, that lesbian from the train.

''Look can you stop touching me? I don't even know who you are!'' Amelia's calm gray eyes turned stormy in an instant.

''Oh relax newbie I'm just trying to get your attention.'' Daphne rolled her eyes.

''You couldn't have gotten it another way?''

''Just come with me I have something to show you.'' Daphne reached out for Amelia's arm but Amelia jerked it back.

''Oh no I'm not going with you so you can show me your underwear or shit like that.''

Daphne laughed. ''I gotta go meet up with my girls. You didn't wanna see what I wanted to show you so your loss. See you in the hall.'' And with that she flounced away, adding a little sway to her hips for added measure.

Okay seriously, what the fuck is up with this school.

Brey hadn't noticed a thing. She was on Amelia's ipod. Amelia supposed if a meteor came out of nowhere and hit her Brey wouldn't notice it happened even if it was right beside her. Despite how distant this girl seemed, she was still a good friend for Amelia.

''There you girls are!'' Draco hissed, wobbling up to them. He still hadn't regained balance on his toes, but he was quick enough to hold onto Amelia's arm. ''We gotta get going!''

''Where Draco? Away from this slutty school?'' Amelia said in a little girl voice.

''Just come on..'' Draco muttered.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore finished giving the salutations and news so now it was time to sort the new students into their houses. The only students appearing to be Amelia and Brey, they shyly made their way up to Professor McGonagall, who was holding up the Sorting Hat.

Brey went first, and as soon as she was seated the hat began thinking.

''_You're a sly one, yes you are..but you have the ability to learn and grasp things with ease. But your cunning, slick ways make no match for the geniuses of our world.''_

Silence.

_SLYTHERIN!_

The Slytherin table shouted with glee and Amelia saw a flash of relief flood over Blaise's face. Draco thumped his friend heartily on the back and turned to smile at Amelia.

It was her turn.

Amelia walked up to the sorting hat, whispers flooding the Great Hall as she sat down and patiently waiting. From the look on the witch's face, who was about to set the hat on her head, Amelia could tell she wasn't really pleased with having another Malfoy in the castle.

The Sorting Hat was placed and the thinking began again. In a loud clear voice it said,

_Ah, another young Malfoy..Haven't thought I'd see another one after your cousin but life always proves us wrong eh? All Malfoys have still kept their arrogant ways, but there's something different with you this time.''_

Amelia saw Draco frown.

_''You have bravery, elegance, and loyalty in your blood, but your blood status is blocking you from going to the house meant for you.''_

Silence.

_SLYTHERIN!_

Once again the Slytherin table cheered and Amelia was received by many arms. She wasn't exactly ecstatic about being in the house with drunk snakes but anything to keep her family happy or from hexing her, as some would if they find out she was in any house but Slytherin.

''What did that old hat mean by you going to the house 'where you belong'?'' Draco asked, staring at her. She shrugged.

''How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? It's not like I can read minds or anything.''

''Well it's a good thing you're in Slytherin.'' While no one was looking he whispered, ''I'll have a little more time with you than I do with other girls.''

Amelia's eyes flared. ''If you don't want to hobbling around with no _dick _than you'd better keep your fucking mouth shut!''

Draco was taken a-back by this. ''What the hell is your issue?'' He said, a little too loudly. He certainly got some attention from that.

''Being related to _you_.'' She then turned her attention to Brey, who had been staring at the two wondering what she should do. ''You can stop staring now.'' She sighed.

''Yeah well the whole's table doing it to ya.'' Blaise coughed. He was right. Everyone at the Slytherin table(and some from the others) were staring at her and Draco and whispering filled the hall. Amelia rolled her eyes.

''Alright so what do you guys do here on the weekends?'' Amelia asked Draco.

''We either go to Hogsmeade or we just chill out here on the grounds. But I think you'd rather go to Hogsmeade. You see less of Snape there.''

''This Snape guy...I suppose he's going to be one of my new teachers?''

Blaise nodded. ''We have a lot of teachers but you'll get to meet them all later. But right now...'' Amelia turned to look at what everyone else was staring at.

That girl who'd flirted and shagged Draco on the train was coming their way, a seductive smile on her face while looking at Draco. Draco being the oblivious arse that he is didn't notice her so he was a bit surprised when he felt arms choke him in an embrace. He found it to be only Pansy.

''Hey Drakey, do you wanna finish up what we started earlier before we have to go to Potions?''

Amelia squirmed uncomfortably. It was one thing to have Draco look at other girls in a disgusting manner but what he was doing to this..._Pansy _was just sickening. He was rubbing his hands up and down her arms and gave her this, '_I'll fuck you anyday. anytime, anywhere,_' look and replied, ''I suppose so. Common room or lavatory?''

Before Pansy could reply some weird bell rang, signalling the start of classes for everyone. Amelia immediately got up and rushed away from the Slytherin table. While doing so she crashed into someone and they both fell down together, rubbing their foreheads.

''Sorry! I didn't mean it!'' Amelia said, offering to help the person up. Everyone gasped and the Hall went silent. Amelia didn't know what the problem was, after all she was just helping somebody up.

''What do you think you're doing?'' A boy with flame red hair and freckles stormed up to the two. ''Get your Slytherin filth away from her!''

Another boy with glasses and a lightning bolt on his head helped the girl up. ''Hermione are you alright?''

Meanwhile Draco was becoming furious. ''How dare you speak to my cousin that way Weasel? Apparently you don't have any respect for the superiors so maybe I'll have to teach it to you!'' He was extremely pissed that Weasel had called his cousin _Slytherin filth _plus she was new to the school so how dare he?

''She bumped into Hermione _on purpose_! And everyone knows how obnoxious you Slytherins are.'' The ''weasel'' spat back.

Draco was about to hit him when Amelia pushed him back. ''Stop it!''

This raised eyebrows and caused many to glare. Mostly Slytherins.

''Do you not know how retarded you two are acting?'' Amelia asked them. ''You're fighting just because I accidentally bumped into someone? Can you seriously think first?''

''Ron shut up.'' Another red haired girl broke in between the other red head and the boy with glasses. ''Plus she's right you know. Honestly I find this all funny.''

''Wouldn't expect from you much either Weaslette. I wonder if you're better at talking than you are in the bed.'' Draco sneered.

''GOD DAMN IT DRACO SHUT THE FUCK UP! I haven't been here one measly hour and you're talking shit like I'm not standing here listening to you. Grow up and stop being a pervert!'' Amelia turned back to the girl named Hermione.

''Sorry for bumping into you. It truly was an accident.'' Amelia said, smiling kindly. The Hermione girl was hesitant but then smiled back too. The Slytherins gasped.

''Why is she being nice to a _mudblood_?''

''Never expected _this _from a cousin of _Draco's_...''

''I suppose she's a blood traitor since she's interacting with that _thing_.''

''**Enough!**'' Draco roared. The hall became silent once again. He took one step towards Amelia. ''If you ever associate with the Griffinskanks again, you're probably going to be disowned from this family. So don't say I didn't warn you.''

An elderly woman came in and stared at all the students. ''Why are you all standing here now? Come come we have a much busy day!''

Chatter followed the students out of the Hall leaving only the Gryffindors and Amelia behind.

''Thanks for standing up for us..kinda.'' The red headed girl smiled. ''I'm Ginny, and this is Ron, Harry and Hermione.''

Ron pulled Ginny back .''Don't associate with her!''

''Oh Ron, grow up!''

''Well, better not be late to class.'' Amelia laughed as they all walked out.

She sighed again. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Students separated against either side of the corridors as Amelia and the Gryffindors came out of the Great Hall. They started whispering once again as if they couldn't believe a Slytherin had helped a Gryffindor.

Amelia looked around for Draco and saw him standing with Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, and a few other Slytherins, staring at her with anger in their eyes.

Amelia smirked and walked up to them. ''So I am guessing that we have Potions right?''

No one replied to her.

''Ah, I see. All Slytherins are mute, huh? The sorting hat must've made a mistake. I _should _be in Gryffindor.'' Draco seethed.

Amelia knew she hit a nerve. ''How disappointed mum would be when she finds out Slytherins can't talk.''

''Who do you think you are?'' Daphne said, ''Do you think you can help some mudblood filth and then just come insulting us like you own us?''

''Go join the Gryffindors _blood traitor_. Slytherins don't have tainted blood in their house.'' Pansy added with a sneer.

''Shut up.'' Draco said glaring at the two. ''Don't you dare disrespect my cousin. Or else.'' His voice became dangerously low.

''But Draco she's-''

''Remember what I said about the way you treat her while she's here? If any of you are to mess that up, you're dealing with me.''

''The group, except for Blaise who had just stood there, nodded. ''Good.'' He turned to Amelia.

''_We _need to talk.''

''About?'' Amelia put on an innocent face.

''We'll do this in private. But we must hurry, Potions starts soon.'' He waved the others off. ''I'll meet you in class.''

He grabbed Amelia's arm and they ran down the hall together. He shoved her into a classroom and locked the door. She stmbled but regained posture.

''What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?'' Draco whispered. ''A lot of the people here have connections with my father as well as yours. If they find out you're hanging out with Hermione we're both screwed!''

''I don't see how seeing that it's only Hermione.''

''It's her blood status you ninny! Mudbloods are purebloods aren't supposed to mix!''

''We have the same color blood! I honestly don't understand why purebloods make such a big deal out of this.''

''That's the way life goes. Watch what you do or else...'' Draco trailed off.

''Or else what?''

''He who must not be named.''

''This is ridiculous! Back to the topic with that green moron.''

Draco's eyes widened and he covered her mouth with his hand. ''How dare you! You must never say that again!''

''What do you mean 'how dare I'? I don't like him at all!''

''If you don't want our family to be extinct you'd better keep your thoughts to yourself!''

Amelia sighed. ''Draco..look. I just don't like this war. At all. I don't want the family to be in danger, but why are we in this if it's going to put us in more danger?''

Draco rubbed her forearms. She pulled away.

''What? What did I do?''

''Don't touch me! You shagged that _slut_ and..'' Draco chuckled.

''Pansy's nothing more to me than a good shag.''

''Yeah a good shag who's remains are still on you. Draco if you're going to screw with me you can't go around shagging other girls.''

''Amelia you really can't expect me to do that.''

Amelia frowned. ''And why not?''

''If I suddenly just stopped shagging girls, and you're here now, people are going to start thinking something is up. Even if people aren't smart in their education here and Hogwarts they sure are good at starting gossip.''

Amelia pouted. ''But I want you all to myself.''

Draco smirked. ''Even the sexiest must share sometimes.'' He started kissing her.

She relaxed into his embrace and kissed him back. Before they knew it robes were on the ground, pieces of clothing scattered everywhere and body parts explored.

''Mmm...Oh shit!'' Amelia threw him off her.

''What? What's wrong?''Draco said, feeling offended.

''We have Potions! We've stayed here way too long.''

''We can make up an excuse.''

''On my first day? I think not! Come on!''

''Now hold on.'' Draco smiled, and she smiled too. He just did that to you. Once he smiled everyone smiles. It was just something contagious you couldn't help catch.

''I say we make up an excuse, so it shall be done. Go up to your room, but make sure no one catches you. I'll be up in a second. Don't go anywhere _but_ your room.''

''So what if I go anywhere but my room?'' Amelia teased.

''Corporal punishment.'' He whispered in her ear. Usually she would've laughed at the word but the way he said it just made her shiver.

He cupped her breast and toyed with it. ''Got it?''

Amelia nodded, blushing. She put on her clothes quickly and peeked out into the hallway. No one was there, so she made a break for the Slytherin dorms.

''Aren't you supposed to be in class young lady?'' The portrait asked of her.

''Yes but I had an accident today.'' Amelia pretended to blush(running really helped her cheeks fire up) so the portrait believed her and let her in. At that same moment Draco showed up and the portrait asked him what he was doing there also.

''I'm her escort and Madame Pomfrey told me to make sure she was okay before going to class.'' Draco said. Amelia refrained from looking at him in awe. Such a good liar...how much of an awesome cousin was he?

''Very well then- but don't take too long.''

Draco nodded but as soon as they were inside muttered, ''What will you do you crumbly old wanker?''

Amelia gasped and playfully hit him. ''Draco! You know it's rude to speak of such way to the disabled!'' They both laughed as they made their way to her room.

''Oh joy, you get to sleep with Pansy and Daphne.'' Draco noted the girls' bags on the other side of the room.

Amelia groaned. ''No! Daphne's a total slut-''

''Lesbian.'' Draco corrected.

''-She's probably going to grope me in my sleep.'' Amelia frowned.

''Yeah...Blaise told me what happened on the train.'' Draco couldn't help but laugh. ''But if you're willing to snog her let me be involved, 'k?''

Amelia rolled her eyes and lay back on her bed. ''There's no way that whore is going touch me anywhere on my body.'' Draco didn't answer her.

''Draco?'' She sat up. The room felt eerily quiet all of a sudden. Suddenly something tackled her off the bed and dragged her across the floor.

She was about to scream when a hand with long nails covered her mouth.

''Relax...I won't hurt you.'' A voice whispered in her ear. She shivered.

_Daphne._

''Move! I thought you were in Potions!''

''I was baby girl but I had to come back and get something. **_You_**''

Amelia struggled against her. She was way to strong for a girl her age. It was ridiculous really how Daphne managed to keep her pinned to the ground and not get kicked in the face by Amelia's flying legs.

Laughter erupted, echoing into the room and Amelia opened one eye. No one was laughing except for Draco, and Amelia finally put the pieces together.

''_Merlin _Draco! Why'd you do that for?'' Amelia said, feeling exploited. That wasn't a fair trick and now she was peeved off.

''Your face, your scream! That shit was _priceless_! You really thought I was Daphne? Merlin Amelia as a Slytherin you can_not_ be tricked that easily.''

Amelia started to smile, which started to freak him out. She crawled towards him, staring at him like she was the hawk and he was the mouse. He felt an erection coming on and started stroking himself.

Amelia stopped and just watched him. Then she pounced on him and straddled him, pinning his arms above his head.

''What, do I look like some girl to you? Get off me I'm supposed to be doing that to you!'' Draco said, showing off his ''manliness''.

''Then _show me _how you do it.'' Draco smirked and flipped her over so he was on top of her. ''Contraceptive charm?''

Amelia nodded. Draco muttered the spell and they started making love. Spending a good 15 minutes just kissing, they wanted to actually explore each other's body's unlike last time where they were rushed and just clueless.

Amelia moaned when Draco's hands found her breasts. He teased her by pulling and twisting them, and each time he did so a shock ran through her body. But not twice as good as the orgasms they'd have.

When her nipples hardened he moved on. He tugged her jeans off-for some odd reason she preferred wearing them instead of the school's usual skirt for girls-. Getting past her knickers and throwing them across the room, he got down on his elbows and brought her hips closer to his face. She nearly broke his nose off bucking as he bit and nibbled on her clit.

''Draco..you don't know how much I've missed this.'' Amelia said, not knowing whether she could contain herself much longer. Draco took a quick pause to kiss her on her lips, then continued on with what he was doing.

''Well you don't know how good you taste. Seriously you're much more better than Pansy's. Always tasting like _roses_...''

Amelia smirked. ''Maybe it's cuz her vag isn't getting washed so she just douches it with some rose smelling shit. Mine is all natural.'' She moaned when he inserted his tongue into her.

''I'm going to make you my slave.'' Draco decided.

Amelia stared down at him, confused. ''Your slave?''

''Every now and then a man-'' Amelia rolled her eyes at the word 'man'. ''Needs a little pleasure and you've made the cut to serve me.''

''And if I don't?''

''Corporal punishment.'' Draco said with a gleam in his eyes.

''Then I refuse.''

Draco frowned and stopped nibbling on her clit. Amelia didn't like this and tried to get him to continue but instead he flipped her over and pulled her arse towarde.'' s him. He raised his hand and whispered,

''Are you going to become my slave?'

''No.'' Amelia said firmly. Seconds later she cried out with pain after Draco slapped her bare bottom.

''Are you going to become my slave?'' Draco asked again.

''No Draco! Damn it I would've became your slave a long time ago if I wanted to- Ahh!'' Amelia was beginning to feel flushed from pain and excitement.

''But I need you.'' Draco whispered in her ear. The way he held her close to him made her feel a sense of protection- that and he really wanted to fuck her senseless.

Then again the sound of being Draco's slave sounded so..._fascinating._

''I'll be your slave. She whispered.

Draco smiled.

That morning a new relationship blossomed.

* * *

**should i keep the rating or change it? :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Later on that day Draco was leaving Professor Snape's room from chatting with him about his ''duties to the Dark Lord''. Apparently Snape didn't think the boy was smart enough to remember on his own so he made up a mind of his own to lecture him every week. One more lecture and Draco would hex him to the muggle world.

Amelia had stayed in her room until dinner time and when she _did _come out some of the teachers glared at her but didn't say a word about her first day of the school year disappearance. Amelia just ignored them like the Plague and continued on with her task.

They met up at the Great Hall entrance and didn't say a word to each other for a few minutes. They really didn't know _what _to say...it wasn't as if words suddenly fly to someone's mouth...unlike Loony Lovegood and Lavendar Crazywinkles(a name Slytherin came up with after a spell accident in potions class and Lavendar couldn't stop winking crazily for weeks) and those girls could _never _stop talking.

The awkwardness was broken when Amelia saw Hermione approaching the Great Hall with Harry -Draco had told her the names of all the boys and girls in their grade and didn't hesitate calling the two by their most famous names- and ran up to them.

''Hey guys!'' She said enthusiastically and Hermione jumped with surprise.

''Oh, um, hello.''

Harry was just gawking at Amelia, making her feel uncomfortable. Hermione noticed and closed Harry's mouth for him. ''Harry! Don't be rude!''

''B-but she's a- a..'' He trailed off.

''Yes, Potty, she's a Slytherin. Hermione's fugly cat got your tongue?'' Draco said, stepping beside Amelia, smirking. Hermione glared.

''I'd watch your mouth if I were you Malfoy.'' Hermione spat. ''Someone might just end up back at their Grandmother's again.''

Amelia looked confused for a second then laughed out loud. Draco had always dreaded going to their Grandmother's for a very odd reason.

He didn't like her hugs.

At first, when they both first received them, Amelia thought this was only because he was a boy and didn't like to be hugged, as all boys were at their age of six and seven. But as the hugs became more suffocating as he grew older and huge kisses plant on his cheeks and forehead Draco became terrified of the old lady.

''How did you know?'' Amelia, said, still laughing.

''Let's just say when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts, a boggart can make even _''the prince''_ tremble in fear.'' Hermione smirked. Amelia was surprised she wasn't in Slytherin. Of course her blood gave her away but she was a really good at smirking.

''Shut up you mudblood. You're the one with something preposterous as _failing_. Who'd ever heard such a thing?'' Draco sneered. Amelia nudged him softly to stop but he didn't listen.

''Of course with people of your kind, '' Draco continued. ''Failure is everywhere. You can't escape it can't run from it. I mean look at you. You're worrying about failing tests and quizzes when your life is at stake? I'm surprised Voldemort hadn't taken _you _down first already.''

A nice crowd had gathered and unfortunately for Draco so had the teachers. Professor McGonagall glared at Draco with a look that clearly told him his father was going to be involved. But, seeing as Draco's father hated mudbloods also he had nothing to worry about.

''Mr. Malfoy. Please come with me to my office immediately! You have-'' She was interrupted by Hermione's sobbing as she ran away.

Amelia glared at Draco before running after Hermione. ''Wait!''

Everyone was shocked by this, and the Slytherins started to scowl.

''Seriously how can she be a relation of Draco's? I have to be related to _that _when I marry him?'' Pansy said.

Draco marched over to her and towered over her, making her shrink back in fear. ''Why would I ever want to marry a slutty pug faced bitch like you huh?''

''Draco!'' Astoria reprimanded.

''That's enough! Mr. Malfoy please make your way to the Headmaster's office, _now._'' Mrs. McGonagall shouted. Not wanting to anger the old woman anymore than she was Draco made his way down to the old coop's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia ran after Hermione making sure not to lose her. ''Hermione wait!'' She yelled, but the girl didn't stop.

It felt like hours before she did and Amelia was soon out of breath.

''Can I ask you something?'' Hermione sniffled. Amelia nodded.

''Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you're in Slytherin and..''

''Hermione just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't necessarily mean I'm like them all.'' Amelia smiled and sat down beside her.

''Sorry...it's a force of habit I guess.'' They laughed.

''Well I can't say I'm sorry for Draco's behavior. Everyone in our family is like that, hating mud-, muggles. It can't be helped but I wish it was.''

''I've stuck with his behavior for many years now. But the sting always returns.''

''You know I never wanted to be in Slytherin. I wanted to be a Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw.''

''Seriously?'' Hermione looked up, amazed.

''Yeah. I wanted to be different. But I guess that old hat didn't think enough huh?''

''Guess not.'' Hermione agreed.

''I hope we can be friends. I won't care what my parents or family says. I can make my own decisions.''

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. They turned around and saw Harry Potter standing shyly away from them.

''Oh, Hermione's stopped crying now.'' Amelia said, not wanting things to get awkward.

''Thanks for helping her calm down. Harry's my name by the way...bet you already knew that though.''

''Yeah, I did.'' Amelia laughed. ''Let's get to class shall we?'' She helped Hermione up and was surprised when the girl gave her a hug.

''Thanks. I really mean it.'' Hermione smiled. ''Come on!'' Amelia grinned as they pulled her down the hall.

''You wanted to see me Headmaster?'' Draco said with a bored tone in his voice. The Headmaster looked up from writing a parchment and smiled.

''Ah, Draco. Sit down. Chocolate frog?''

''Er...no thanks. So what did you want to see me for?''

''I believe you already know.'' The smile left his face and Draco grew uncomfortable. ''I've heard you said a few words to Miss Granger today and that made her upset, yes?''

Draco nodded.

''And what were those words?'' Draco nearly rolled his eyes at the old man's stupidity. He knew what Draco said he just wanted him to repeat them for no reason.

''Muggles are failures, she's one of them, and that Voldemort should have taken her life already.''

''You seem a bit bold. Don't you regret saying that?''

''I suppose so.''

''You.._suppose_?''

''I suppose that's what I said.''

Dumbledore sighed. ''Well, Mr. Malfoy, I can't make you take back your words. But you'll still receive punishment for what you've said.''

''Well at the time she seemed like she deserved it-.''

''Enough!'' Dumbledore shouted. ''I will not have that type of talk in this school. You are suspended for two days until further notice.''

''Really? Suspension? I didn't do anything so bad as to receive that!'' Draco said, peeved off again.

''Saying Voldemort's name and upsetting another student in the way that you did will not be tolerated. You have five hours to pack up your things.''

''But!-''

''Goodbye Mr. Malfoy.''

Draco stormed out of the office to his room. He couldn't believe he received something so unfair like that. He didn't kill anyone or anything like that! Giggling flooded the halls and he became irritated once more.

''Hermione run!'' Someone shouted. Someone familiar...

''Catch!'' Amelia ran past him and threw something in the air, which Hermione, who was standing on the other side of the hall, caught. It was a wand.

''Give that back!'' Said an angry voice. Harry Potter came running after them.

It was Harry Potter's wand.

What the hell was Amelia doing with them?

''Amelia!'' He shouted, but she was too busy laughing to hear anything he was saying.

''Did you hear that?'' Hermione asked Amelia.

''Yeah. Draco.'' Amelia laughed. ''But I'm choosing to ignore him at the moment.''

''We should probably give Harry's wand back...''

''We probably should.''

''Oh Harry!'' The girls said simultaneously. ''Catch!'' They threw it in the air and Harry dived for it.

''...And...he's SAFE!''

''Oh yeah!'' Hermione high-fived her.

''You girls should probably get inside. It's gettin' dark out here.'' A large, hairy giant said as he passed by with a lantern.

''Thanks Hagrid.'' Hermione smiled and motioned for Amelia to follow her.

''Hagrid?'' Amelia repeated.

''Yeah he's the groundkeeper around here. You'll love him.''

''Maybe...''

Comfortable silence hung between them until they parted to go to their common rooms. ''See you in the morning!''

Amelia was feeling overjoyed with happiness until she entered the common room. Every Slytherin there was eyeing her with hatred and malice, and one dared to say, ''Get out of here while you can you blood traitor.''

''Malfoy or not, we won't have you contaminating our house. Even if it doesn't seem important to you it's important to us.'' A girl standing next to Daphne said.

''Your bags are outside, if you didn't see them.'' Pansy smirked. ''Maybe you should wear rags now, instead of the clothes you have inside?''

''Where's Draco?'' Amelia asked.

''He's gone for two days so even if you needed his little help now you wouldn't get it. If I were you I wouldn't stay here overnight.'' A boy smirked at her.

Feeling helpless, Amelia turned on her heel and went out the door. Someone followed her. It was Brey.

''I'm sorry...'' She said.

''Don't be. No one cares anyways. They're too busy with pureblood crap to actually open their eyes,'' Amelia said loudly, intentions for them to hear.

''Bye, Brey..'' Amelia went down the hall to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily for her Harry Potter was standing outside, about to go in himself.

''Harry?'' She said. Harry looked up at her. His forehead creased with worry.

''Amelia? What's wrong?''

''Let's just say I've been kicked out of my own house.'' She smiled feebly. ''Can you get Hermione for me?''

''Sure. Come on in.'' Harry said. Amelia smiled. ''_I should've been placed in Gryffindor...''_


End file.
